Forgive Me
by spiritseeker
Summary: Chichi did something to set Goku off, now he is regretting the words that he said. How can he beg her forgiveness when she ran out on him broken inside? GokuxChichi Pairing "Forgive Me" by Evanescence PLEASE REVIEW!


Well, here I am again. It seems to me that every time I listen to an Evanescence song it reminds me of Goku and Chichi. If I don't write a fan fiction about them as soon as I hear a song it calls to me until I do. So here I am, writing this fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it. I certainly enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z!

"Forgive Me"

By: SpiritSeeker

_Can you forgive me again_

_I don't know what I said_

_But I didn't mean to hurt you_

She stared at him, tears trailing down her cheeks. Hurt erupted in the black depths of her eyes. Her body trembled as she backed away slowly, her eyes never leaving his face.

"How could you say that Goku?" she asked softly, her voice breaking. She shook her head in disbelief before dashing out the door. The hands covering her face barely muffled the sound of her heart broken sobs.

"Oh Kami Chichi, I'm so sorry!"

Goku collapsed to his knees and let the tears come. He couldn't believe what he had done. He should never have yelled at her like that, no matter what.

_I heard the words come out_

_I felt that I would die_

_It hurts so much to hurt you_

**Flashback**

"**Why do you have to go off and fight again Goku? Why can't you just stay here with me?" Chichi asked, her hands clutching her husband's arm. Goku tugged away from her and turned away.**

"**You know I have to do this Chichi. I'm the only one who can do this!"**

**His wife shook her head, angry tears appearing in her eyes. She stomped over to face him and poked a finger at his chest. **

"**You do not have to do this Son Goku! It is your duty to stay here and be a father to your sons and a husband to me!"**

**Fury swelled in Goku's eyes as he grabbed Chichi's arms and yanked her closer to him.**

"**I would never have had to do that duty if you hadn't forced me into it. You were selfish Chichi, and always have been. You want me to stay home and be your little lap dog while the outside world suffers. Grow up Chichi, and quit being such a bitch. Maybe then I would want to stay home more often."**

**The moment the words spewed from his mouth he instantly regretted them. His wife's mouth dropped in horror and she pushed him away. Her lovely face turned a deathly white, and the tears slowly began to drip from her eyes.**

_Then you look at me_

_You're not shouting anymore_

_You're silently broken_

**End Flashback**

Goku slammed his fists against the floor, breaking it apart in his fury. He had truly done it this time. The one person in this world who he truly loved, truly fought for, hated him. He had broken her heart along with his own.

_I'd give anything now_

_To kill those words for you_

"Kami Chichi, I'm so sorry! Kami please don't let her leave me! I can't lose her," he cried out, the words reverberating around the room.

"I love her Kami. I love her so much it hurts. I hate walking out that door knowing I might never come back to her. Please Kami, I don't want to lose her now. I never meant what I said. She didn't force me! She's not selfish! I'm selfish in wanting her with me always! I would gladly stay here to wait on her hand and foot to just put that smile back on her face! Please kami, don't let me lose her now!"

His sobs grew louder with each word he said. The tears fell rapidly down his face to mingle with his blood on the floor. He had lost her this time; in is heart he felt that fact.

"Goku, you could never lose me," a voice whispered softly. Goku raised his face slowly, catching the figure of his love standing at the door.

_Each time I say something I regret_

_I cry, I don't want to lose you_

_But somehow I know that you will never leave me_

He dashed to her, almost knocking her down in his haste. His arms wrapped themselves firmly around her waist, his face buried in the firmness of her stomach. The same stomach that carried his two blessed sons. The one that he would bury his face in when the world became to tough and the demands to long. This was his safe-haven, her arms wrapped around him and her hands running themselves though his coarse hair.

_Cause you were made for me_

_Somehow I'll make you see_

_How happy you make me_

_I can't live this life_

_Without you by my side_

_I need you to survive_

"I know Goku, I know love. Please don't cry," her soothing words hit him hard, causing him to cry harder.

"How can I make you see Chichi? I can't live this life without you by my side. Every fight I go into I am fighting for you. I need you to survive Chichi. I would never have gotten this far without you here. Please don't leave me Chichi, I'M SO SORRY!"

Chichi tilted his face to look at her. Tears streamed down her face, but her smile lit up the whole room. The hand on his chin rose slightly to cup his cheek. Her fingers moved tenderly on his face, memorizing each line and feature.

_So stay with me_

_You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside_

_That I'm sorry_

"I could never leave you Goku. When you come home, I will be here waiting with open arms. I love you Goku."

Goku smiled widely and collapsed back onto her stomach. His tears stained her clothes, but it didn't matter to them in the least. He felt the warmth of her arms around him, and the love grew in his heart.

"I love you too Chichi, Kami I love you too. Thank you Chichi for forgiving me when I can't even forgive myself."

_And you forgive me again_

_You're my one true friend_

_And I never meant to hurt you _

OWARI

Well, that was the story. I am well aware that Goku was a bit OOC, but that made it fit into the story. Oh well. I hope you liked this story. If you did, please send a review. Thanks a lot for reading this, and I should have another up soon! JA NE!

SpiritSeeker


End file.
